They call it puppy love
by Fiver26
Summary: well this is a little thing i wrote up origonaly for a contest i am in... it just Karkat brooding and Jade showing up to 'help' him.mature for karkats mouth


You sit there on the edge of a building on this old deserted meteoroid, thinking. Just thinking about what has happened. How things have changed, how YOU have changed. You think about the game, your friends, your lives. How you have managed to fuck up everything for all of them. Thats right, how YOU fucked up EVERYTHING. You gave another universe cancer for gogs sake! You single handedly killed all your friends (and your own) caretakers because you didn't listen to Sollux and his fucking lispy typing tell you not to open that nucsucking file he sent you. But even after everything you have done, they all still willingly (well most was willingly) followed you and called you their leader. Hell you even got one of them to become you morali...after you stopped his murderous rampage of course...that if you had paid attention to would never have happened...holly shit how did these people ever follow you? all you did was fuck everything up and make it harder for them to actually survive...

"Didn't you always try to unfuck-up things though?" A voice suddenly says behind you... it defiantly did not make you just yell like a little wriggler and jump five feet in the air...totally did not startle you at all.

"Karkat are you even listening to me?" The voice says again. This time you turn around and actually notice who it is... You may not have ever seen her like this but seeing as the fuckass John had said something about her now having dog ears... yes this was defiantly Jade.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU UP HERE BUGGING ME AND NOT GOING BEING ALL "SOCIABLE" AND SHIT?" I almost snarl as I look at her.

"You were brooding and looking depressed... sorry for actually caring of course but i really couldn't help but notice you were talking to yourself..." Jades voice kinda varied during that sentence...she went from a nice quite voice, to a loud yelling one, back to a semi quite and... wait, talking you yourself? You just fucking said all of that out loud? oh shit...

" Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? or are you going to explain why you are blaming everything that has happened on yourself?" She says looking at you with a little concern in her eyes...damn her dog ears are even drooping slightly, it makes he look so cute...wait you did not just have those thoughts, defiantly never happen right?

"Earth to Karkat! Hello Karkat anyone alive in that little space you call a 'thinkpan'?" Jade says slightly irritated and waving her hand in your face. Grabbing her hand mid wave you just stare at her for a moment...

"Will you stop bugging me? I really don't want to talk about it at the moment..." You mutter, which startles her because EVERYONE has told her you never lower your voice beyond a yell.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I know this sort of thing is meant for you morali but i cant help but notice how put out you are... you stood away from everyone when me and John arrived, you even walked away when he came over to great you for the first time in three years," she murmurs to you as she puts a hand on your shoulder. Shaking off the hand you glare back at her.

"IM FUCKING SURE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! SERIOUSLY YOU WOULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IF I TOLD YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR FRIENDS BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS! YOU DIDN'T SEND TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS TO THEIR DEATHS TO DO SOMETHING YOU WERE TO AFRAID OF DOING YOURSELF. YOU DIDN'T JUST STAND BY AND LET ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS LOOSES ALL HOPE, KILL HIS FUCKING CRUSH, BIND ANOTHER ONE AND TECHNICALLY KILL ONE OF YOU BET FUCKING FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT STUPIDITY GIVING AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE CANCER OR HOW I CANT EVEN TELL ANYONE HOW I FEEL ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE! i, don't, want, to, talk," You yell at her, near the end of it all you start to feel some warmth flowing down your face. Damnit! You are not fucking crying now! Not now of all times! Gog you are such a whimp! Seeing as you actually started to tell her what bugging you during all of that makes it even worse. Oh man... did you tell her anything else? Like your feelings or that shit? Damn if she knew about them... Wait? Whats that warm feeling going around you body? Oh she didn't... Shit she did.

Pulling you into an embrace that normally he would have pushed away from she starts to talk,

"Karkat...you can make me understand what your going through. You need to talk about it if you are ever going to stop hating yourself, or anyone else for that matter... I don't know if you know this, so i might as well tell you. I actually kinda started to enjoy our final conversations, even if we were making up plans, it was still fun just talking to you and getting to know you," She starts to pull away from you to your dismay. "Now actually meeting you in person, finding out the way you truly are..." she looks down at you as she holds you shoulders slightly...damn why is she taller than you? "I'm glad i get to see this side of you, even if it is different from the way we talked online," Her voice has changed slightly and shes lifting your chin up to make you look her in the eyes, "I'm trying to say something Karkat..but i cant find the right words..." As your eyes locked you cant help but notice this is like one of your shitty rom-coms you love so much... You know what needs to be done.

"Then maybe i can speak for both of us..." You say as you lean in slightly towards her.

Your lips meet, and something that has been meant to be said by both of you is as clear as the green sun not far away from here.

You are Karkat Vantas, and you have found something that has taken you out of your self-hating... You have found love.

You are Jade Harley, and you have found love.


End file.
